Gouto's Note
by Living Chain
Summary: “Pengirimnya dari…; Kyouji Kuzunoha?”. Kucing itu terdiam mendengar nama yang membawa nostalgia tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Raidou Kuzunoha yang pertama? Kesalahan apa yang membuatnya harus menumpu kutukan ‘Gouto-douji’? R&R. GoutoXOC.


Author sadar akhir-akhir ini hampir semua fic-nya adalah brother-love… family-estic… fluffy… OMG, deh, OMG… Belum ditambah baru sadar kalo hampir semua fic-nya tuh first person POV-based FF!! Aaaarrgghh!!! **–teriak2 gejhe-** Ma-maaph banged ya… Karena author bisanya cuman buat yang family/romance doang… -**nangis- **

Summary : "Pengirimnya dari…; Kyouji Kuzunoha?". Kucing itu terdiam mendengar nama yang membawa nostalgia tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Raidou Kuzunoha yang pertama? Kesalahan apa yang membuatnya harus menumpu kutukan 'Gouto-douji'? R&R. GoutoXOC. Two-shot

Disclaimer : SMT : Devil Summoner : Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Souless Army/King Abaddon is ATLUS' property. Imej human incarnation Gouto berdasarkan dari blasteran anak Jouhei Kuzunoha dan Naoto Shirogane **–digiles-** a.k.a. punya saiah. Uukkh… Sebenarnya saiah dah gambar hard sketch-nya, tapi secara saiah tak isa mempromosikannya… Eeer… Yah, just use your imagination, all right? **–diinjek-**

Warning : Gouto sangat OOC, slight spoiler (?), fakta-fakta tentang klan Kuzunoha yang kagak nyambung tentang sejarah aslinya dikarenakan saiah sendiri juga kagak tau nama Kuzunoha yang ke-empat siapa. OC buat pairing Gouto muncul di chapter kedua; gejhe, namanya familiar, dan dia bukan saiah walaupun saiah dah berharap begitu **–dihajar-**.

* * *

"Aaarrrghh…!"

Raidou berteriak kencang yang membuat suaranya menggema ke seluruh Ginroukaku Building tersebut, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa empuk berkulit merah marun, sambil bermain dengan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan kancing mantelnya, sebelum akhirnya melemparnya ke atas lantai kayu tersebut, di mana kucing hitam miliknya, Gouto, menghindari lemparan mantel itu dengan mudah.

'Kau tak apa-apa, Jouhei?', tanya kucing bermata hijau tersebut yang melompat naik dari bawah lantai ke atas sofa tersebut, kemudian berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya di sekitar sisi sofa tersebut. 'Kau pasti lelah setelah melawan Appolyon tersebut'

"Bukan capek lagi", timpal Raidou sambil menaikkan topinya, mengelap peluh keringat yang menempel di dahinya, "Bukan main kekuatan serangga bernama Apollyon itu"

Kucing hitam yang biasa dipanggil Gouto itu menutup matanya; kumisnya bergoyang sedikit, mencoba tersenyum walaupun tak ada orang yang tau, membuat kumisnya bergoyang, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisinya semula, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya yang panjang.

'Tapi, kau memang hebat; bisa mengalahkan Appolyon hanya dalam dua kali mencoba. Aku tidak salah memberikan nama Raidou untukmu', ujarnya yang membuat pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu tersenyum kecil, dan sedikit menurunkan topinya untuk menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

'Jadi, Jouhei…', lanjutnya sambil meloncat turun ke bawah lantai. 'Kalau kau ku tinggalkan berarti kau bisa menjaga dirimu, kan?'

"Heh?", Raidou sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan tersebut, membuatnya terbangun dari tempatnya tidur, dan segera menoleh ke arah kucing tersebut, mengerenyitkan alisnya yang tertutup oleh topi polisinya tersebut. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

'Tidak ke mana-mana, kok', jawabnya santai sambil berjingkat-jingkat ke tengah kantor, lalu meloncat naik ke atas meja milik Narumi dan mengacak-ngacak berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kayu tersebut. 'Ini hanya seandainya'

"Oh", Raidou hanya meng-oh, lalu kembali merebahkan punggungnya ke atas sofa tersebut. "Kupikir kau mau kembali ke tempat para tetua", lanjutnya sambil meregangkan badannya dan menguap lebar, melepaskan rasa lelahnya.

Gouto hanya terdiam mendengar mendengar jawaban dari pemilik nama Raidou sekarang itu yang masih mencoba tidur di atas sofa berwarna merah tersebut. Tubuh kecilnya duduk tepat di atas meja kayu itu, menghadap dengan lurus ke arah luar jendela. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti arah terbang sebuah luck locust, serangga kuning itu, sebelum akhirnya luck locust tersebut terbang menjauhi Ginroukaku Building.

Kucing hitam itu menutup matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab; 'Mau kembali ke sana pun aku takkan diterima'

Kata-kata itu membuatnya berhenti mengulet, lalu, sekali lagi, menurunkan topi yang selalu dipakainya itu sambil berkata, "…Maaf…"

Gouto mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf darinya, dan kemudian membalikkan setengah tubuhnya, melihat ke arah Jouhei, dan menjawab; "Tenang saja. Seratus permintaan maaf pun aku takkn memaafkanmu"

"K-kau ini", desah Raidou sambil memegang dahinya, lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan sekuntum foxtail, berdiri dari tempatnya tidur, dan langsung mengarahkannya ke arah kucing hitam tersebut.

'Jo-Jouhheiii!!!', teriak Gouto kesal sambil melompat menghindari serangan foxtail tersebut. 'Aku nggak mau lagi, ya!!'

Saat Gouto mencoba kabur ke depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan, tentu saja dengan tepat, menghajar kepala kucing malang tersebut sampai-sampai di mengeong sebegitu kerasnya.

"Okay, okay… Ayo, Raidou!! Waktu istirahat sudah habis!! Lanjutkan kerja, lanjutkan kerja!", ujar Narumi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut sambil tersenyum senang seraya menepok-nepok tangannya.

"Hmm? Raidou, di mana kucing milikmu itu?", tanya Narumi penasaran yang menyadari bahwa Gouto telah menghilang dari kantor. Raidou hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sweatdropped; mengarahkan jarinya ke arah belakang pintu, menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang tampak 'menempel' ke dinding. Dan lalu sedikit melosot ke bawah sebelum akhirnya jatuh terguling-guling ke atas lantai.

"Eheheheh… Wups…?"

Raidou kemudian mendekati tubuh kucing malang tersebut, lalu menurunkan badannya, menekuk kedua kakinya, sembari mengambil topi polisi-nya dan mengayun-ngayunkannya sambil menabok sedikit tepat ke atas perutnya yang jarang oleh bulu.

"Kau masih hidup, Gouto?", tanya Raidou masih sambil menabok-nabok perutnya. Tak lama kemudian, kucing tersebut mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun kakinya bergetar, sebelum akhirnya langsung memutar kepalanya sambil memberikan muka kesal ke arah keduanya; semua bulunya berdiri, ekornya mencuat kaku, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar; mengeluarkan seluruh giginya yang tajam.

"E-eh", muka Narumi langsung penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"A-ayolah, kucing manis… S-salahkan Raidou karena sudah mengejarmu dong", ajak Narumi mencoba ngeles.

Dan seluruh kaki kucing hitam itupun langsung mengeluarkan kuku-kuku yang tajam, yang membuat muka keduanya semakin ketakutan.

Dan…

"Gyaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!"

* * *

"Baiklah…", kata Narumi sambil mendesah lesu seraya mengetok-ngetok mejanya pelan dengan kepalan tangannya, di mana hampir seluruh mukanya, begitu pula asistennya, penuh dengan cakaran kucing berbekas di sana. Di depannya berdirilah Raidou, yang juga sama lemasnya, di mana di sebelahnya duduklah Gouto yang masih melihat-lihat cakarnya yang tajam, bangga dengan kekuatannya.

"Sebelum kita lihat kerjaan yang ada di sini…", lanjut Narumi sambil menyender ke arah kursinya dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Raidou, gajimu kupotong karena hal ini", timpalnya sambil tersenyum sinis, yang membuat mulut lelaki yang lebih muda itu membuka lebar dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oh, ya, dan ini…", ujar Narumi sembari menyerahkan seberkas kertas ke arah Raidou.

"File dari kasus-kasus yang diberikan oleh orang-orang. Kau lihat saja apa yang menarik perhatianmu", tambah Narumi sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Nah, kau baca dulu saja, ya. Seorang lelaki modern harus memiliki secangkir kopi hitam, pekat, tanpa susu, juga gula, dan tambahan-tambahan lainnya, sebagai sahabat karib-nya di meja kantor", katanya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pantry kecil dan mengambil cangkir dan bubuk kopi.

Di saat itu, Raidou membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang ada di file tersebut. Cukup cepat dia membukanya (kemungkinan hanya membaca sekilas) sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah file berisi permintaan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hmm… Bawakan aku pixie… Snrrk… Oh, ya mudah sekali…", kata Raidou pada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa geli, lalu kembali membaca file tersebut, "…dengan… megidolaon?!!!", teriaknya keras saking tak percaya-nya.

Kucing hitam yang berada di sebelahnya malah langsung tersedak begitu mendengar teriakan Raidou, yang membuat Narumi juga kaget sampai-sampai, sekali lagi, kopinya tumpah, lagi, tambahan, menumpahi blazer, tak lupa celananya, _lagi_.

"Ma-maaf, Narumi-san!! Maaf!!! Ngg… Nggak sengaja!! Beneran!!", teriak Raidou ketakutan sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya tanda (sok) tak bersalah.

Tanpa menoleh, Narumi hanya berkata dengan tenang; "Tenang saja… Cuman potong gaji, kok…"

"Uuuhhh…", desah Raidou makin lemas setelah boss-nya berkata seperti itu.

Hidup memang kejam, Raidou. Kejam.

'E-eeeh… Jouhei…', lanjut Gouto yang masih sweatdropped melihat murid-nya itu berlagak kaya' orang sekarat. 'Le-lebih baik kau baca misinya saja dulu daripada… eer… bersedih hati begitu…'

"Baiklah…", jawab Raidou lesu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil kembali melihat kertas tersebut dengan nada lemas dan tak niat.

"Bawakan aku pixie dengan megidolaon… Pengiriminya dari…", kata-katanya berhenti saat itu juga begitu melihat nama yang tak asing yang tercantum di atas bagian kertas tersebut.

"Pengirimnya dari…; Kyouji Kuzunoha? Lelaki tanpa kolor bekas temanmu itu?", kata Raidou melanjutkan perkataannya.

'_Kyouji…'_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Satu kata itu, hanya satu kata itu dapat membuatnya mengingat kembali seluruh kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tampak baru saja terjadi, dan takkan pernah bisa dilupakannya.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

**-Kuzunoha Village-**

"Hohohohohoho!!! I'm home everybody!!!", teriak seorang lelaki berambut keriting hitam, yang memakai sebuah hakama berwarna putih dengan sedikit tambahan hitam di sisinya, berlari ke arah sebuah desa kecil yang letaknya mendalam di sebuah pegunungan, memakai sebuah geta kayu yang berbunyi ketika menapak di atas tanah aluvial tersebut.

"Dasar…", geram seorang lelaki berumur 30-an, yang memakai sebuah blazer hitam pekat dengan rambut berwarna putih kusam yang dipegangnya dari tadi, "Tepat seperti teori-ku, cuman dia yang paling heboh sendiri kembali ke sini"

"Aku mau pulang duluan, ya! Berlayar di kapal selama 6 bulan itu bikin capek!", timpal seorang wanita* berambut keriting panjang sambil berjalan ke arah desa tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah tanpa melihat ke arah dua orang lelaki yang masih ada di belakangnya tersebut.

"Dia juga sama saja…", lanjut orang yang baru saja mengomentari Kyouji tersebut. "Ya sudahlah, ayo, Raidou?"

Bola mata orang bergerak mencari orang yang dipanggil Raidou itu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Seorang lelaki berumur tak lebih dari 20 tahun, dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, sekitar setengah poninya menutupi bola mata kanannya yang berwarna hijau amethyst, bersinar terang dibalik bayangan topi polisi hitam yang dipakainya. Bentuk badannya cukup kecil, memakai sebuah baju hitam dengan kerah yang ditutupi oleh jubah sepanjang lututnya. Muka kecilnya itu lalu menengok ke arah kolega-nya, Geirin, yang jauh lebih tua darinya,

"Hah? Ooh…", balasnya lesu. "Kau duluan saja, Geirin"

Geirin lalu mendecak kecil mendengar jawaban dari Raidou, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan memukul kepalanya ringan.

"Ack-hey!", teriak Raidou kecil sambil menyingkirkan kepalan tangan Geirin dari kepalanya. "Ada apa, sih?!"

"Kau dengar ya, anak muda", lanjut Geirin sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian menunjuk Raidou dengan jarinya, "Tidak ada waktu untuk malu-malu! Sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, kembali ke Kuzunoha Village. Kau tidak mau kembali ke Amerika hanya karena malu bertemu dengannya, kan?!", teriaknya menceramahi Raidou.

"Uungh…", Raidou mendesah kecil sambil membenarkan kembali topinya yang bergeser posisinya setelah terkena pukulan Geirin, "Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Aku juga tidak yakin dia akan mengenaliku…"

"Sudahlah!!", seru Geirin kesal sambil menarik tangan Raidou.

"Eeeecck!! Ja-jangan tarik!!!", teriak Raidou kesal sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Geirin dari lengannya. "A-aku belum siap bertemu dengannya!!"

"Nggak apa-apa, lah!!!", timpal Geirin nggak kalah nyolot-nya. "Anak muda zaman sekarang nggak boleh kea' gituh!!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Raidou?!"

"Eeh?!"

* * *

"Gouto?"

Seketika itu pula, kucing hitam itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, kedua bola matanya membuka lebar, kaget karena ketika tiba-tiba saja namanya dipanggil oleh Raidou, yang sekarang telah duduk kembali di atas sofa berwarna merah tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya lagi.

'Tidak…', Gouto menggeleng. 'Hanya… sedikit melamun saja'

"Kau yakin?", tanya Raidou meyakinkan.

'Tentu saja', kata kucing hitam itu sambil berdiri dari tempatnya tadi duduk.

'Nah, Jouhei, kau pikirkan saja dulu tentang kasus yang ada di file tersebut. Aku mau naik ke atap dulu', timpalnya sambil berjalan ke luar dari kantor tersebut melalui pintu kotak kecil di sekitar tengah bawah pintu kantor Narumi Detective Agency tersebut.

"Eeem… Ya, baiklah…", jawab Raidou sambil melihat Gouto menghilang di balik dinding berwarna salem tersebut, lalu kembali menaruh perhatiaannya ke arah berkas-berkas kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Di samping itu…

Gouto berjalan ke arah tangga di Ginroukaku Building tersebut, lalu meloncati satu demi satu anak tangga kayu tersebut, yang ketika diinjaknya, terdengar bunyi deritan kecil tanda kayu yang membuat tangga tersebut mulai lapuk dimakan waktu.

Semakin dia menaiki tangga tersebut, semakin banyak pula ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya tentang perempuan tersebut yang kembali ke pada dirinya.

Tentang gadis berambut coklat muda itu, dengan bola mata coklat perak, di mana di dalam refleksi mata tersebut ada dirinya.

Tentang satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya.

"Rei…"

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

Chapter pertama selesai! Horeee! **–digiles-** Okeh, ini fanfic akan berdomilisi 2 chapter, jadi update-an besok adalah chapter terakhir (yang tentunya bakal lebih panjang karena bakal ada pertarungan Gouto Vs. Mikaboshi). Oh, dan di chapter berikutnya ada satu OC lagi yang cuman muncul segelintir selain Rei. Oh, dan terus wanita yang muncul bersama dengan Geirin, Kyouji, dan Gouto itu (bilang ajah) Kuzunoha yang ke-empat okeh? Karnah saiah nggak tau namanya sapa. Okeh, fanfic ini gag jelas? Tampak ancur? Silakan komen melewati tombol kotakan yang ada di bawah page ini, jadi saiah isa memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini atau nggak **–digamparin rame-rame-** Saiah tau… Semua ff saiah cuman berdasarkan imajinasi gila saiah sendiri… Oh, dan satu lagi; Devil Summoner manga sudah keluar chapter pertama (meski dalam bahasa Jepang), dan seperti biasa Gouto is love **–dilindes-**


End file.
